1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for attracting animals, and more specifically to a scent sprayer for attracting game animals that operates by wireless remote control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hunters have adopted various devices for attracting the animal while allowing the hunter to remain at a distance. These devices play on the keen senses of the animal to attract the animal to the device through powerful primal signals, usually either visual or olfactory, to which the animals will respond. Many such devices use a scent to lure the animal. Various means have been developed for delivering the scent without disclosing the hunter's location. For example, one scent spray method commonly used involves spraying scent on the hunter's pants legs and the bottom heel part of his shoes. The scent is typically obtained from the urine of the animal, perhaps from a sexually active female, which therefore contains powerful pheromones attractive to the male animal. However, none of these devices have proven to be entirely satisfactory.
Thus, a scent sprayer solving the aforementioned problems is desired.